


Crankiplier oneshots!

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, more tags will be added, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. I’m taking requests, y’all :)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Crankiplier oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed ideas, so I am taking requests! I’ll write almost anything, but probably not smut. I’m really sorry, I just feel weird writing it ajsjsnns. Anyways, send in some requests you guys have! Hope you have a good day :)

\- 

Sorry for deleting the other oneshots I did- tbh I didn’t like how I wrote them at all and just didn’t vibe with them. I promise I’ll actually keep this one :’) anyways, leave your requests in the comments!


End file.
